1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-sized, light zoom lens having a large aperture and a large zooming ratio and, more particularly, a zoom lens suited for use in TV cameras.
2. Related Background Art
There have been known zoom lenses each having a large aperture and a large zooming ratio, comprising four groups of lenses which have positive, negative, negative and positive refractive powers or positive, negative, positive and positive refractive powers in this order from an object side. In these zoom lenses, zooming is carried out by moving the second lens group and the third lens group.
Lately, such demands have been further intensified as for those small-sized, light high performance zoom lenses despite of yet having a large aperture, a wide image angle and a large zooming ratio. Generally, an arrangement of lenses for increasing the powers of respective lens groups has been used as means for further reduction of the weight and down-sizing or for higher level specifications with maintenance of compact, light-weight configuration of the lens system but there has been a problem that aberrations of the lens groups would be sacrificed and therefore their performance would be deteriorated.